Sugar, Spice and Sunflower
by citrine sunflower
Summary: India is on a ship. Not just any ship but a Russian Pirate ship from early 1700s. "How the hell did I get here" She cursed herself inwardly… OMG! Dark pirate NATIONS
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar, Spice and Sunflower **

**Character: **Russia xFem! India x England

**Summary:-**

India is on a ship.

Not just any ship but a Russian Pirate ship from early 1700s.

"How the hell did I get here" She cursed herself inwardly…

"OMG! Dark pirate NATIONS

**Author's note:- **

Totally inaccurate historical data :3

Underline phrases are Russian dialogue while Italic phrases are character thoughts

This is a minor experiment with Hetalia characters and plot

Readers' response towards these rare pairs will help me with my other "on-progress" fictions

* * *

**.**

Another world conference and another exciting day in Shanti's life

She able to make more friends with more countries today

"England can be very overprotective at times…I'm not a child anymore" Shanti clicked her tongue as she walks out of the conference hall

**Flashback**

"Shanti, you should be more careful of your international relationship" England said

"I'm fine pa" Shanti replied to her former caretaker

He face palm and said "in last year's Halloween party, you danced with Prussia and nowadays you are mingling with predators"

"Prussia is a very nice person…he is just misunderstood"

"His famous tagline is to steal other people's vital region and 5 meters" he gritted out

"I can assure you that my vital region is very safe and what's 5 meter are you talking about"

"I'm not talking about the geographic vital region" he grunted out and slightly flustered with the topic that he is slightly not comfortable talking about

"Arthur, I'm not a child anymore" she tried to reason with him

"Some men wanted more than to be friends with you" he tried to convince her

"I can take care of myself and don't worry about me" she tried to console him

"Do you want a cup of warm earl gray" she smiled at Arthur

"Yes, please" he replied

**After an hour of lecture of world perverts aka international relationship**

"Don't forget the commonwealth conference next week" Arthur said to his former charge

"Yes pa" she playfully mocked him as she exited from the room

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Shanti" America yelled for her attention

As soon as she turned to see the awesome hero, he jogged towards her

"Namaste Alfred" Shanti said to him politely while her chocolate eyes met his cerulean eyes

"Yo Shanti, tomorrow I have a surprise party at Arthur's house…don't forget to come" he exclaim cheerfully

"Of course, I'm looking forward to meet you again tomorrow" she replied

"You really spice up the party last year…even Romano was dancing and smiling more at the party" Alfred said

"I love to sing and dance...it's nice to make others happy" she beamed brightly at him

Alfred smiled back to her as he close their distance to hug her, an obnoxious Englishman interrupted him effort to hug her

"Alfred you git, where have you been…I was looking for you everywhere"

"Why" he stared at Arthur while he internally agitated at his failed attempt

England slapped a hand to his forehead "Dear Lord, not again"

Alfred groaned while England said "You oaf, w-we suppose have dinner together with Cade…Cando…Candia…err…your twin"

"His name is Canada" Shanti interjected

"Thank you and let's go America" Arthur dragged him away by his collar as America wailed "Noooooooooooo…"

Unknown to them a pair of mischievous eyes observed her every move

…

The surprise party wasn't so surprise after Alfred accidently announced it prior to the event

Arthur suppose to come home around 7pm after his meeting with his Prime Minister unfortunately Alfred insisted Arthur to come earlier…blurring out that he has arrange a surprise party for England

Both Shanti and Matthew promptly smacked Alfred's head for his blabber mouth that can't keep any top secret that relates to England

…

"OMG, she making the party sparkle again" Romano whispered to his twin while enjoying the music and dance

"It's like Bollywood…is that Hirthic Roshan and Aishwarya Rai dancing with Ms. India"

"Let's dance ve" North Italy said to Germany

"Well, y-yes…O-okay" Germany stuttered as North Italy held his hand as they danced together

_Prussia san is dancing with her again _- Japan thought as Taiwan dragged him to dance floor as well

"She is cute aru" China said in awe as little India did her Bollywood moves with Prussia

"They make such a cute couple" Spain said earning a punch precisely at his kidney by South Italy

"Kol kol kol kol" Russia chanted as his jealous filled eyes observed both India and Prussia as they rocked the party again

"Brother!"

The voice alone is enough for Russia to break his concentration and high tail from the spot at the speed of light

_I thought that Lithuania took care of her, I need to teach my little Baltic about manliness as soon as I get my hands on him – _

Shuddering Russia thought as he hid himself under the dinner table with his eternal friends…a bottle of Vodka and Mr. Pipe

England danced with America while Ukraine and Canada did their own waltz…obviously off beat to the tune

Hungary more interested in capturing every moment of the party especially the cute BL moments

She able to record Sweden kissing his beloved wife affectionately as they danced to the tempo

Hungary continued to squeal as she recorded many sweet moments at the party

"Aw…so sweet…Ludwig is blushing as Feli kissed him on his lips" she said as he captured more video moments

Turning around she spotted France trying to violate her beloved

Smack!

You crazy lady, you don't understand the essence of love

"Love…my foot; that's what you get for touching my Roddy" she screeched as she magically pulled out her frying pan to smack France.

Smack smack smack!

"Enough Eliza, he's already fainted" a concerned Austrian said while trying his very best to tame his enraged girlfriend as he tried to console her

Korea as usual tried to grope China's nonexistent breast…

China enraged by his little brother's behaviour and finally let his fury take over him

As a result Korea is currently sporting a bruised face after China punched him…repeatedly

Final two songs for the evening were Papi by Jenifer Lopez and Drop it low by Kat Deluna (District 78 remix)

The crowed stared to get a little to rowdy, a little too hot and a little too seductive performance

By end of the party the house blacked out as some of the guest are too…due to numerous of reasons such as high intake of alcohol, drug, lust and stupidity

* * *

.

**2 weeks after the Party**

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is not amused

He is worried, furious and most importantly frighten for someone's wellbeing

No1. He found out that his beloved little daughter is missing

No2. America is moping around like a kicked puppy

No3. The poor excuse that is called as emergency world conference to search for his little daughter is a major failure as every county want to have their own intelligence agency to seek the missing nation

_All the world nation seemed to be concerned about Shanti except for Russia, isn't he's a close friend of her for past century_

_Prussia is awfully quiet at the conference as he illegally smuggled himself into the conference hall… again_

Sudden speculation/realization struck him like a ton of bricks, leaving him wondering why the hell he hadn't thought of it in the first place.

_If my gut feeling is right either Prussia or Russia has something to do with her MIA_

Therefore, Arthur confronted the No1 suspect in his kidnapper list

He approached Russia in the conference and demanded "Did you kidnapped my Shanti"

"What do you mean by your Shanti" Russia's evil purple aura surrounded the room and immediately died as he childishly said "and why would I do such a wasteful thing…if I had plenty of opportunity to make her become one with me since past century" silently prompting anyone to dare to refute him

"I don't tr-" America tried to jump into the quarrel but fortunately interrupted by a very diplomatic Germany to avoid international crisis or World War 3

"I think we should consider the benefit of doubt that Russia possess and the meeting is adjourned till further notice" Germany voiced to save the day and the conference hall from further damage after 2 hours of peace keeper initiative

* * *

.

Shanti's body is aching

No…

Her body and mind are aching like crap…shit load of crap…

Morning sunshine usually bring forth excitement in her life yet today the same sunshine hurts her head beyond comprehension

"Err…what this creepy Russian murmuring that I'm hearing now…" she groaned softly

"Oh…she is waking up"

"What should we do with her?"

"Captain said not to touch her yet"

"Maybe he will let us share her after he's done with her" 

"you wish, he kept his eyes on her since we found her" another mocking voice attacked Shanti's sensitive ears

She tried to lift her hands yet unknown bind held both of her hands immobile

Grudgingly she opened her eyes to see her surrounding

_What the h- _Shanti stopped herself at mid thought

_Is this a joke?_

_Alfred!_

_I hope this is one of his jokes!_

"Move you idiots, looks like the sleeping beauty finally awake" 

A familiar voice boomed the surrounding

"What is your name beautiful?" a childlike voice asked her

_Ivan? _She looked at him at renewed perspective

_He looks slightly younger …what cream is he using_

"My men found you on the deck this morning; you seemed to be a heavy sleeper"

Shanti dumfoundly looked at Ivan as she checked him out

_He is hot!_

_Wait this is wrong, he is not a type that play along with anyone's prank!_

_Something is fundamentally wrong here, _

_God, why am I here!_

"Now tell me what is your name little one"

"Huh?" she looked at him clueless as she is slightly overwhelmed with her current predicament

"That's a very odd name, I must say…" Ivan giggled at her as he kneeled down to her

"I don't understand your language" Shanti pretended as if she does not comprehend the language as she saw Ivan in his pirate costume

The air around the current Ivan is far more menacing and dangerous compared to the Ivan that she known for many decades.

This Ivan brimming with raw power and some other element that Shanti can't seem to pinpoint

Something about the Ivan in front of her is very frightening and intriguing at the same time

Ivan clicked his tongue and said "Interesting, are you a spy sent by those idiots" as he leered at her

"Huh! Who, where, how…what" Shanti started to panic

Ivan giggled at her and answered "As for who and where; my name is Captain Ivan Braginski and as you can see; you're on my ship little one" Ivan smirked at her as he lifted her chin with his index finger

"Now answer me sunshine, how did you get here and what are you planning" he asked huskily near her ears

_You got to be kidding me!._

* * *

.

Yap, another gender bend galore, the reason is very simple…I want more girl nations dammit!

I also really suck at shounen ai fiction creation even though I love to read them!

How was the fiction…looking forward to hear from you all


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar, Spice and Sunflower **

**Character: **Russia xFem! India x England

**Summary:-**

Little India is on a ship.

Not just any ship but a Russian Pirate ship from early 1700s.

"How the hell did I get here" She cursed herself inwardly…

"OMG! Dark pirate Nations!

* * *

**Author's note:- **

Totally inaccurate historical data :3

Underline phrases are Russian dialogue while Italic phrases are character thoughts

Phrases with double underline signifies Shanti's mother tongue

This is a minor experiment with Hetalia characters and plot

Readers' response towards these rare pairs will help me with my other "on-progress" fictions

**Warning:** Fem! India on booze, Pirate Russia trying to be sexy and seductive?

* * *

**.**

People would surely will laugh at her if she mentioned that she spend her days safely beside a dangerous and unpredictable Russian

_Few days had passed since the eventful day of discovering herself in Ivan's pirate ship_

_Actually this can be considered as promotion in a sense_

_First, I was tied to the pillar thing at the ship. It was highly uncomfortable as men started to leer at me and the sunburn _

_Second, I had my lunch with Ivan…while I am collared and a long chain is attached to it…_

_Why do I feel like a pet?_ She frowned at her thought

It seems that her speculations are correct; she is trapped in 1727 after she investigated Ivan indirectly…after being called as clueless and absentminded…which really tempted her to punch one of the future world's superpower as he laughter echoed trough the entire ship

Currently at their dinner table, the duo seems to be occupied by their own little speculations

Ivan eyed her hungrily even though there was a feast of food prepared for both of them

Ivan did try to pry more information from her

"What is your name little one"

She stared at him bleakly

"I don't have a name"

"Very interesting…which mean I can call you whatever I can…can I" he asked playfully while smirking evilly

"No thanks" she spat immediately afraid for her own sanity and chastity

"Then tell me your name Sunshine" he cooed to her

"uh, it's Suria" she said uncomfortably

"oh, What does it means" he asked curiously

"Sun" mumbled as she reached for another slice of bread

Ivan simply worn his standard creepy smile that Shanti had known for a century

_There he goes again with his signature smile…glad to know some things never changes_

"What are you thinking little one'

"How to better ignore you" she said the standard line that she uses for Russia from 21st century while biting her garlic bread

_Yap, some things never changes_

Russia let out a very boisterous laugh again

_What's so funny?_

"I appreciate if you quit calling me as little or any other pet names" she continued

"But pet, you are my pet unless you tell me your secrets…starting with how did you get in my ship and why"

"My apologies, I can't remember"

It took every ounce of her patience and endurance to put a gentle smile that could rivals Ivan's constant childlike smile

_Third, why the hell am I tied to the bedpost in the cabin…a huge cabin…where the bastard Ivan is snores like a spoilt car engine beside…_

_This is highly uncalled for_

_Don't they have more than one cabin at this darn ship?_

"Ah little one" Ivan mumbled as he grabbed her waist from behind and gently snuggled her

_Eek…God please tell me, he is not having any wet dreams about me_

After few hours of minor struggle to escape from the iron clasp of the polar bear...Shanti started to dose off...

Memories of Arthur flooded her unconscious mind as slumber land welcomed her

"_You git"An angry England scolded her for doing something dangerous during her childhood_

"_You brat!" an annoyed yet amused Arthur said to Little India after he found her smuggling a dirty kitten in to the house that they name it as Scone after he relented to keep it with them_

"_France you cheese eating surrender monkey" an angry British man is ready to throttle his friend/enemy_

"_Oh shut it!" a flustered Arthur yelled at India after she spotted him with another failed attempt to food poison his guests…with his infamous scone_

"_Shite!" An enraged Arthur screamed after he found out that India and America pull a prank on him_

"_Don't eat like an uncultured America" another nagging voice of Arthur advice India as he found her eating McD bugger during one of her PMS_

"_I'm a proper gentleman" a smug Arthur said to teenage India while holding his umbrella to escort her through the rain for her first World Conference_

"_Sweet dreams and I love you Shanti" an affectionate Arthur whispered to sleepy little India as he kisses her cheek after their bed time story_

Tears streamed from the slumbering Shanti

_I want to go home_

"Artie" a choked whisper emitted from a whimpering India


End file.
